Happily Ever After
by Rosette-Crusade
Summary: "Ah, but if you take this power, young one, you will not have any 'happily ever after'. You will die in misery and despair." "I don't care about any of that, I only want my revenge." This isn't your average fairy tale. Let the games begin. AU Battler x Yasu/Beatrice
1. Prologue

**Happily Ever After**

**AN: Major spoilers for Episode 6 and 7.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome Umineko No Naku Koro Ni and Umineko No Naku Koro Ni Chiru series. They are too awesome for me to handle.**

"Ah, but if you take this power, young one, you will not have any 'happily ever after'. You will die in misery and despair." "I don't care about any of that, I only want my revenge." This isn't your average fairy tale. AU Battler x Yasu/Beatrice

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

A young girl, about the age of fourteen, ran through a dense forest. The sun was just peaking over the horizon. Her long golden hair swayed back and forth as she ran, making sure not to scratch her legs on the small branches that littered the ground. From the looks of her torn and faded clothes, she was a peasant.

Soon the young woman entered a small clearing. It was filled with long grass, which reached up to her hips, and beautiful flowers. There was a slightly worn path that looked like it lead to the middle, as if someone has been using this area lately.

"Battler? Are you here? I can't see anything with all of this grass!" the girl shouted while she walked through the grass.

"You were the one who chose this place Yasu," a young man said while giggling at the girl's anger. Then, a puff of red hair came through the grass as the boy sat up.

The boy, who is called Battler, stood up to meet the blonde, who is called Yasu. Battler looked to be about mid thirteen. His clothes told everybody who saw him that he was a noble, most likely a prince.

"Yeah, well I would of picked someplace else, but you know how everyone is always looking for you," Yasu looked at her feet with a sad look on her face.

"Don't worry! This is the best hiding place yet! They won't find me here!" the red head said, trying to cheer Yasu up.

"Do you really think so?" Yasu asked with a hopeful expression on her face.

"Yeah!"

They spent the rest of the morning together watching the clouds in the sky and talking. A couple times they tried to catch butterflies. Well, Battler was the one trying to catch them, and Yasu was laughing at him.

"Ha ha ha," Yasu laughed at Battler's hopelessness. Every time he was close to catch a butterfly either the butterfly flies out if his reach, or he trips and falls. This time it was the latter one.

The blonde got up, walked over to Battler, and helped him off the ground. "You're doing it all wrong! Here, I'll show you how to do it," Yasu said, walking over to a big rock. She sat down and then put her hand out.

"That's not going to catch anything!" the red head said as he watched her. He's very impatient and not the type to just sit there and wait.

"Just watch. And be quite!"

Battler immaturely stuck his tongue, but he quietly lay down in the grass anyway. About three minutes later a big and beautiful monarch butterfly landed on Yasu's hand.

"Wow!" Battler said in awe as he looked at the butterfly, "How did you do that!?"

"It's called 'being patient,' something that you should learn," Yasu said, rolling her eyes at his childishness.

"The word 'patient' is not in my vocabulary," Battler said with a childish smile.

"Oh, but _impatient_ is," Yasu said as she watched the butterfly fly away.

"Yup!" the red-haired boy said, jumping to his feet.

Yasu just sighed. Even though she acts annoyed at his childishness, she likes it a lot. The blonde quickly looked at the sun to see what time it was.

"It's almost eight o'clock. You should go before people start to look for you," Yasu said sadly.

"Don't worry! I'll be here tomorrow! And I can even try to come at night if you want me to," Battler said, trying to cheer the blonde up.

"Really!?" Yasu ask, cheering up already. She saw a lot of fire-flies gather around here the other night, and she really wanted to show them to Battler.

"Yes! I promise!" Battler said as he started to leave.

"Wish everyone a good day for me!" Yasu said. She started to wave goodbye to him.

"I will! See you later and have a nice day!" Battler said as he finally ran out of ear shot.

Battler, whose full name is Battler Ushiromiya, is the next in line for the throne of the kingdom Rokkenjima. Jessica, George, and Maria are Battler's first cousins, and Ange is his little sister. Yasu herself has never met them, but from what Battler and her friends say about them, they are really nice.

Jessica is the same age as Battler. She constantly talks back to her mother and many other people. Everyone keeps telling her that a fine young woman and woman should do what they are told. There is George, who is eighteen years old; five years older than Battler. He loves to read and wants to become a scholar someday. Maria is only a young, three year old girl and Ange is a ten year old girl.

Yasu watched him leave and let out a sad sigh. Then she started to walk back towards the village. The village was pretty big because it's so close to the castle.

The young girl slowly approached her home, if you could call it a home. It looked like the size of a small shed, and it wasn't in good condition either.

'_This is what you get for being the lowest of the low,_' Yasu thought sadly as she walked in her 'house'. The young woman is an orphan, and has been since she was six, _and _she is a girl. It's almost impossible for her to work because no one accepts her. Well, except for Battler, who the girl fell in love with before she even knew that he is a prince. Heck, she doesn't even care that he is a prince. Yasu has **never** asked him for money, nor has she told him how much she needs it.

Yasu walked over to her make-shift bed, which just consisted of many old and torn up sheets, and sat down on it. The blonde grabbed the money that she kept under the cloth to see how much she had.

'_I have barely enough for food tonight,_' she thought, '_Maybe I can see if anyone will give me work for money. I might get enough for tomorrow..._' The girl got up and started to walk towards the village.

'_Another trip to hell,_' Yasu thought as she continued, '_But, isn't everyday hell for me?_'

The poor girl didn't know that she was not even near hell, **yet**.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This story is going to kinda follow Umineko's plot [Spoiler for Episode 7! (You know, Battler and Yasu fall in love, Battler leaves and forgets about her, Yasu goes insane) Spoiler End!] However, after that it's going to be different (mostly).<strong>

**[Spoiler for Episode 7! Also, in this fic, Kanon and Shannon are not part of Yasu, nor is Yasu related to Battler Spoiler End!] Oh, just for a warning, there will be KanonxJessica and ShannonxGeroge, however this is mainly a Battler x Yasu/Beatrice fic.**

**I would love it if you review! (Oh and is you're wondering, I plan on not dropping this fic now or any time soon :D)**


	2. Chapter 1: Betrayal

**Happily Ever After**

**Major spoilers for Episode 6, 7 and 8.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome Umineko No Naku Koro Ni and Umineko No Naku Koro Ni Chiru series. They are too awesome for me to handle.**

"Ah, but if you take this power, young one, you will not have any 'happily ever after'. You will die in misery and despair." "I don't care about any of that, I only want my revenge." This isn't your average fairy tale. AU Battler x Yasu/Beatrice

**Note**: I didn't know all of the Sisters of Purgatory's real names, so I had to make up some. I know that Lucifer, Beelzebub, and Asmodeus have the names Garashi, Berune, and Asune, respectively. So I gave Leviathan, Satan, Belphegor, and Mammon the names Levina, Satina, Belle, and Mana, respectively.

Don't worry; they get their cool names later.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Betrayal <strong>

Yasu looked at the money in her hand. "Just enough for a couple pieces of stale bread," she said quietly to herself. The blond girl was able to work for a couple of people, although they didn't give her much.

The sun started to disappear and the sky turned dark. Although the young girl, who was deep in thought, didn't notice this. The sunlight soon disappeared and was replaced by moonlight. It went through her window and onto her hand. "I'm going to be late!" Yasu realized when she saw the moonlight. She quickly stood up and ran through the door.

She ran through the forest and continued to their meeting spot. 'I hope Battler is there,' she thought. Some days the prince is not able to sneak out because of his duties, and this was the first time he went out to see her at night. The poor girl hoped for the best, but knew he probably wouldn't be there.

Yasu broke through the forest and entered the clearing. "Battler?" The girl asked in a voice just above a whisper. There was no response. "Are you there?" The blond girl continued along the slightly worn path to the middle of the clearing. She approached the spot where she caught the butterfly for the boy, and still didn't see him. "I guess you're not coming," she said sadly.

Yasu lay down in the grass and looked up in the sky. "The stars look extra pretty tonight," she said to herself.

"They sure do,"

The girl jumped at the new voice. She looked around wildly for the owner of said voice, finding nothing. Yasu was just going to pass it off as part of her imagination when she a tuff of red hair in the tall grass.

The blond walked over to the patch of red to see Battler crouching down so that Yasu, or anyone else for that matter, couldn't see him unless they got right up to him. After he knew he was discovered, the prince jumped up to his feet. "Gotcha!" Battler said with a wide smile on his face. Yasu just stared at him with her mouth hanging open.

"If you keep your mouth open you'll catch flies," the red hair said with the wide smile still on his face.

Yasu seemed to finally snap out of her trance. "But I thought- And then- But you-" The poor girl couldn't even make a proper sentence.

Battler's wide grin turned into a smirk as he turned his head away. "I couldn't understand a word you said. I guess if you can't even form a sentence then I'll just leave," the red head joked as he started to walk away. He stopped when he was tackled to the ground by the girl.

"Meanie! Meanie! You trick me! That was mean, you meanie!" Yasu said as tears ran from her eyes. When Battler saw her crying his smirk faded away.

"Woah, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! It was just a joke," he said, trying to stop her tears.

"Well it was a mean joke," she said while still crying.

An idea popped into the boy's head. "How about if I promised never to play a mean joke on you again. Would you stop crying?" The price asked the girl.

"Never ever?" Yasu asked childishly.

"Never ever."

"Okay then," Yasu say as she wiped her tears away. She lay down in the grass and looked up at the night sky. Battler soon joined her.

"How long have we been seeing each other?" Yasu asked quietly.

"For about four years now," he said to her. Battler let out a chuckle. "I can still remember the first day we meet as if it was yesterday. I ran out the castle when I and my father had a fight, and hid in the forest. That's when I meet you." The red head looked over to girl. "Truth be told when I first meet you I thought that you were just an illusion that my mind made up. It took me a month to convince myself that you were real."

"That fast? It took me a year," Yasu said. The boy burst out laughing. "H-hey, it's not funny…" A pout formed on her face.

"I'm sorry; I just thought that I took a long time." Battler said as he looked at the pouting girl. He started giggling.

"What's it now," Yasu said as she sat up with a pout still on her face.

"You look cute when you pout," the boy said as he sat up. The girl's face turned a bright red and she turned away. "You look even cuter when you blush."

Yasu didn't say anything, but instead lay down again. This time she faced away from Battler. The boy laughed and lay down again. He looked up at the night sky. When Yasu knew he wasn't looking at her anymore, she turned to face the sky. "The stars are pretty," she said. Battler agreed. Silence covered the area.

"I think the moon is hope," Yasu said, breaking the silence. She sat up, hugging her knees.

"What do you mean?" A confused Battler asked as he also sat up.

"I mean the darkness is like despair and the moon is the hope that keeps you going," she said. "And, if all hope is lost, it will come back, like the moon. Hope can't disappear forever." Battler looked as if he understood.

"The stars are sprits," the prince stated.

"Now I'm confused," the blond said.

"Well, each star shines. They shine to be remembered, they don't want to be forgotten. At least that's what my mother told me," he said. Yasu thought about both of their little stories about the sky.

"Maybe the moon gives the sprits hope that someone on the ground will remember them. The brighter ones have more hope than the duller ones," Yasu said and laughed sadly to herself. "When you die, you'll be the brightest star in the sky. When I die, I'll be the dullest." The girl looked away from Battler.

"What!? Both of us will be bright!" Battler exclaimed to her.

"You don't get it, do you?" The girl's voice started to crack. "When you die, _**everyone **_will know, and you'll be remembered for generations. You'll be the brightest start in the sky, maybe as bright as the moon. When I die, no one will even care, let alone remember. That's why-"

"You're wrong!" The red head yelled.

"I'm wrong?" Yasu asked, her voice cracking even more. She looked over to Battler with tears running down her face.

"I'll care. I'll _**never**_ forget you. I'll remember you, till the day I die," Battler said as he wiped Yasu's tears away.

The blond girl stopped crying, but her voice was still cracking. "B-but what if someday you'll be too busy with things and completely forget about me."

Battler stood up. "You know what, when I'm king I'll make it so that you will join me in the castle! I'll come here and whisk you away on a white horse! That way, no matter what happens, I'll never forgot you!" He held his hand out for Yasu.

The girl grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. "You promise?" She asked.

"I promise!" The red head said as he pulled Yasu into a hug. "I got to go now. If I stay any longer they're find are awesome hiding spot, and then it wouldn't be so awesome anymore." He broke apart from the hug.

"You'll come back, right?" She asked.

"With a promise like that, how can I not?" Battler chucked and then continued. "Anyway, I won't be able to come back tomorrow, but I'll be back the day after!"

"Then I'll wait for you until the day after tomorrow." Yasu said and waved good bye as Battler left. After he was out of sight she left the clearing and walked towards her home.

'_The day after tomorrow…'_

Yasu rubbed her eyes as she sat up on her bed. '_Battler said that he would be there today._' She thought as she looked outside. The sun was just pecking above the horizon. The girl left her house and travled on the slightly worn path through the woods.

"Battler, are you there?" Yasu yelled as she entered the clearing. After hearing no response, the girl tried again. "Battler, you better not be tricking me," she said as she continued to search for him.

After searching for ten minutes, Yasu decided that the prince wasn't there. '_He probably just had prince stuff to do. He'll be back tonight._' She thought. The girl left their hiding spot and started walking towards the village. She decided to see if the bakery needed any help today.

The girl walked up to the bakery door and just stood there. The people who ran the place weren't exactly the nicest people, especially to her. The couple in charge was pretty nice, considering how most people treat her, but their children were Hell. Yasu held her breath as she opened the door. She hoped it was the couple.

"Hello, do need any help? I really need some money, and I'll work for it," Yasu begged as she kept her head low.

The response was laugher. Yasu brought her head up to see a young woman, a little older then herself. She had long brass hair that she kept up it two ponytails and her outfit covered less of her body than it should. At the moment, she was holding her stomach in laughter. Her name is Asume, and she is the couple's younger daughter.

"Hey Berune! Guess who it is!" Asune yelled. Yasu heard someone walking over to the door. Then another young woman's head popped out. The other girl had also had brass hair which she keeps in two drill ponytails. Also, she is a slight bit chubbier than her sister. Her name is Berune and she is the couple's older daughter. Once she saw Yasu, she also burst into laughter.

Even though they were laughing at her, Yasu still tried to beg them. "I-I'm willing to do anything for some money or even a piece of bread." The sister's laughter died down.

"Oh, well in that case I do have something for you to do," Asune said. Yasu's eyes shone some hope in them, thinking that maybe the sisters would help her.

"Go to Hell. After that I **might** give you a piece of bread." Both of the sisters burst into laughter again. All hope in Yasu's eyes vanished. She was about to say something when Asune slammed the door in her face. As Yasu walked away she could still hear the laughter coming from the building.

The poor girl continued to walk down the road as thoughts ran though her head. '_Maybe I could help at the fields,_' she thought. '_My luck is usually good there._'Yasu continued to walk towards the fields

As she approached someone stuck their leg out and tripped the girl. As Yasu picked herself off the ground she saw two young women standing right in front of her. One had straight black hair and stood tall and proud while she glared at Yasu. The other also had black hair, but she kept it in a pony tail. She was lazily leaning on the shed beside the three of them. Their names are Garashi and Belle, respectively.

"Just where do you think you're going," Garashi stated as she stared Yasu down as she got up.

"I was just going to the fields to work-" Yasu uttered before Garashi interrupted her.

"I spend all day and pulling weeds out, yet they come back. I try to keep weeds from coming into the fields, **yet they keep coming back.**" Garashi got up in Yasu's face. "You know what you are? You're a weed. You know what I do to weeds? **I kill them**_**.**_" Garashi gave a proud laugh. "Now get out of my sight before an 'accident' happens that's not in you favor."

"Hey, I'll let you 'help' me," Belle claimed. The last time Yasu 'help' her she took all the credit and didn't even give Yasu a cent. This time she knew better.

"No thanks," Yasu replied, '_I don't like being used as a dish rag.'_

"See? I offer you help but you don't take it. I don't think you're as poor as you say you are." After that remark both Garashi and Belle burst into laughter.

Then another woman holding three hoes came over. "What's so funny?" She asked. The woman had abnormally white-blond hair, which she kept straight down. Her face is always in a scowl. Her name is Satina. Once she noticed Yasu her scowl deepened.

"I offered Yasu to help me, but she refused. I was just saying that she is as poor as she says she is." Belle explained.

"Ha ha, very funny," Satina said as she handed one of the hoes that she was holding to Belle. Belle gave lazy look and Satina gave a dirty one.

"Fine," Belle said as she grabbed the hoe. Satina then give one to Garashi who took it without complaint. Finally, Satina looked over at Yasu.

"Get the hell out of her before I bash your head in, you filthy piece of trash. If I see you here again, you'll be lucky to get out with no fatal wounds." The woman said. Then the three of them walked off towards the field.

Yasu took off towards the sewing shop. "_I'm had the least amount of luck there, but it's the last place left,_" she thought. "_I just hope-_" Her thoughts were cut off by the yelling from around the corner.

"It's **my **button!"

"If you have it then I want it!"

"Well you can't have it because it's **mine!**"

"I want it!"

All hope of getting any money that Yasu had left just went down the drain. "_I'm already having little luck today. Why not just take it all._" She thought sarcastically. Yasu got up her courage and went around the through the doors.

The arguing immediately stopped. "Can I help for some money?" Yasu asked with a timid voice.

The people she was talking to, and who was arguing with each other, were two women. One had a light brown hair and whose name is Mana. The other had greenish blond hair and is named Levina. They seemed to be fighting over a button that Mana has.

"You? Help us!? Yeah right. Go be like a fly and **buzz off**." Mana said.

"You would be better off dead," Levina stated.

"Now that's not a nice thing to say," a new voice said.

Yasu turned around to see an old lady. The lady, named Kumasawa, works at the palace. She has helped Yasu many times, although she doesn't know about her meetings with the prince.

"You know about the tale. Mean boys and girls get visited by a witch while they sleep. She could kill them with a swipe of her hand, but she doesn't. She makes sure that they wished they never were mean. And as they are at her feet begging for forgiveness, she moves her hand and off goes their heads!" Kumasawa had a creepy smile as she told the tale.

Both Mana and Levina shivered. "I need to, um, get some things," Mana said as she hurried off. Levina followed her.

After they left Kumasawa gave a big laugh, and Yasu couldn't help but laugh too. "They didn't hurt you, right?"

"No," Yasu answered. Kumasawa just looked at her from head to toe. "I'm fine, really."

"You look like you had a rough day," the old lady said. Then she grabbed something in her pouch and handed it to Yasu.

"I can't take," Yasu said, handing the money back, "You have already given me more than I could ever repay you."

Kumasawa insisted she have it. "Your life is a heck of a lot harder than mine. I don't need it."

Yasu decided to give in, mostly because she tried everywhere else. She opened her hands and took the money. The money was at least enough for an entire week! "This is too much. Take some back,"

"Don't be handing me **your** money, little girl," Kumasawa said with a smile, and Yasu realized that she wasn't going to take any of it back.

"Thank you. For everything," Yasu said was she started to leave. Kumasawa waved goodbye as the girl left.

Kumasawa sighed. "I wish the castle was as quite as this. Things have been chaotic after Prince Battler left to live with his grandparents in the neighboring kingdom. It didn't sound like he was coming back anytime soon."


	3. Chapter 2: Liar

**Happily Ever After**

**Major spoilers for Episode 6, 7 and 8.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome Umineko No Naku Koro Ni and Umineko No Naku Koro Ni Chiru series. They are too awesome for me to handle.**

"Ah, but if you take this power, young one, you will not have any 'happily ever after'. You will die in misery and despair." "I don't care about any of that, I only want my revenge." This isn't your average fairy tale. AU Battler x Yasu/Beatrice

**Note**: "**This**" means that someone is yelling and "_**this**_" means that they are screaming at the top of their lungs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Liar<strong>

Yasu took a peak through her window. '_The sun is setting,'_ she thought, '_I bet Battler is there now!'_ The girl quietly walked out the door and through the woods on the slightly worn path. '_I can't wait to see him again!_'

Yasu continued through the path until she got to the clearing. "Battler! I'm here!" She called out. There was no response. "Battler," the woman called out again.

'_Strange, he's not here,'_ Yasu thought as she continued to look for the prince. '_He has always told me when he missed a whole day…'_ The girl continued to look for the prince for about an hour until she came up with an conclusion.

"Maybe Battler just had unexpended work to do," the blonde said quietly to herself.

This continued for a days, and then weeks. Every day Yasu would walk to the clearing and every day she would find it empty. She would spend hours calling his name; hours looking. But she would never find him. Not even a trace. Every day she looked for him and with every unsuccessful trip she would come up with the same conclusion.

"Battler must be busy with his duties."

Yasu's mind started to consider the thought about Battler forgetting her. However, every time there was a trace of those thoughts, she thought the same thing.

'_He couldn't have forgotten me. He promised.'_

It has been a month since Yasu's last meeting with the prince. A month was all the time that it was needed for the news of what really happened to the prince to get out. However, since the poor girl was hated by most of the village citizens, she was never told what happened.

A happy lie might be better than the sad truth.

Yasu walked down the cobble stone streets as she admired her pay. It wasn't much, but it was more than she got on most days. Maybe if she saved up she could get better clothes. Then when Battler comes he would say how pretty she looks-

"You've heard about the prince, right?" All of Yasu's thoughts stopped as she walked by Garashi and Belle. They were talking to each other, and Yasu could hear the conversation loud and clear. She stopped walking and looked back at the two women.

"Yeah. I heard that the king's wife died and he married another woman the same day! The prince couldn't take it and left," Belle replied.

"From what I heard he left to live with his late mother's grandparents in the neighboring kingdom." Garashi sighed, "If only I was there with him and not stuck in this lame village. Then I could comfort him."

The money in Yasu's hands fell to the ground with a clank. Garashi and Belle looked over to see a blur of blonde hair and torn clothes turn a corner. Belle was the first one to open her mouth. "What's her problem?"

'_No. No. He couldn't of left. He couldn't…'_ Yasu ran through the streets without a single glance back. Hot tears started to run down her face and then on to the ground as she continued to run. The poor girl didn't even stop once she reached her home. She continued past it, past the woods, and into the clearing.

Once the blonde stepped into the clearing her she felt like the whole world was on her shoulders. Her legs couldn't take the weight and hit the ground with a thunk. The girl sat there with her hands covering her face. Her hands soon became wet with tears, but Yasu didn't care.

'_He promised he would come back. And he left... He's gone.'_ The girl continued to sit there and drown in her own sorrow. _'I knew it was too good to be true…'_

After a while Yasu's mind started to clear up. She started to think that maybe Battler didn't forget her. "Maybe he just had to leave and is coming back soon. He promised to swift me away on a white horse and live happy ever after in a castle until the day we die. He promised he wouldn't forget me." She said quietly to herself.

"That's right. Battler didn't have time to tell me but he will be coming home whenever he has the chance to." The girl continued to endlessly repeat those words to herself to kept her sane.

Soon Yasu was able to stand up without her knees buckling. The tears that flowed through her eyes moment before were gone. The only trace is her slightly puffy red eyes. Her mouth was no longer in a frown. No, her lips were curved up into a real smile. The blonde's eyes were not dull, but shining with life.

Yasu dusted off her dirty dress and laughed to herself. "What was I thinking? Battler will never forget about me," she said to herself. Her voice was not a whisper, but as if she was talking to someone in front of her. "I guess I just lost myself for a moment. Now I better check if the money I dropped is still there."

Days continued the same. Yasu went though the same forest into the same clearing every morning before dawn and every night before dusk. She sat there for about an hour, sitting on a rock, with a smile on her face. She continued even longer than before. Not only did days and weeks past, but also months and even _years._

The girl no longer doubted the fact that Battler would come back. No, she thought of it as a love trial. The only way Battler would remember her would be if she continued to believe he would. If she even doubted once she would never see him again. Every day when she leaves she thinks one line over and over. "_Battler will come back soon."_

Five years past since the last day that Yasu saw Battler. During the years the girl still thought it was a trial of love. It didn't help that some of the village's woman put their anger on Yasu by saying that it was Yasu's fault that the prince left.

"_It's your fault that the prince left. He would have married me. You don't even deserve to live!"_

"_Just die already! The prince would have love me and still be here if it wasn't for you!"_

"_Don't you get it? He left because you're so horrible. You're a bitch who deserves to rot in Hell."_

Kumasawa was the only person who helped Yasu. The old maid gave her food or money. On rare occasions, she would even give Yasu clothes. Kumasawa also gave the girl courage and hope by saying that it wasn't Yasu's fault that Battler left and that he would come back soon. If it for Kumasawa, Yasu would of already failed the love trial.

The old lady even gave Yasu information about Battler. If he sent a message to the place or if there was new news about him, Yasu would know about it before the majority of the people.

On days that Kumasawa had off she would tell Yasu the stories of witches and magic. Yasu was fascinated with them. Magic which could make a cake as tall as a building from a measly piece of bread? If only she had the power to make that…

"…and then it started to rain cookies!" Kumasawa finished with a grin on her face.

"Really!?" Yasu said with wide eyes.

"Not only cookies, but candy too!" The old lady replayed.

"Wow, that's amazing! Having powers like that would be wonderful!" The girl's wide eyes seemed to get wider.

"I would watch what you're saying. I heard that witches have to give up important thing to have magic."

Yasu processed what she said. "Are you saying that humans can become witches?" She asked.

Kumasawa laughed. "Well, I have never met a witch so I'm not sure. But from the stories to become a witch you must strong emotions for something or someone so much that you're willing to give up your whole world for it. And once a person becomes a witch, they are no longer human or alive. They exist in a place of their own."

The girl looked sad. "Oh, so does that mean if I became a witch I could never see you again?" Yasu asked again.

The old lady chuckled. "From what I heard a witch can still interact with the human world."

The blonde's face lit up. "So that means that if I became a witch you and I could live together with duties. And we could eat all the cake we want!" She continued to think more in her mind. '_And Battler would join us too. We would like happily ever after!'_

Kumasawa laughed some more. "I would love to join you and the cake." She noticed the sun going down outside the window. "I better get going soon before it gets dark." The old lady started to leave when she remembered something. "Oh, that's right! I almost forgot the whole reason I came to talk to you."

Yasu gave her a curious look. The old lady walked up to the girl and put her mouth near the girl's ear.

"I'll be busy for the next week or so. I heard that Battler will be announced as the new king in a couple days so he will be arriving tomorrow. Once announced king he will be parading the streets." Yasu completely froze.

Kumasawa and Yasu said goodbye and the old lady left. Yasu didn't know what to do. She just sat thinking, _'He's coming back.'_

Over the next couple days the news spread like wild fire. It took **two** **days** for everyone in the village to know. It was the biggest news since the prince left.

Yasu couldn't contain her happiness. She would cry happily to herself thinking, '_I did it. I completed the Trial of Love! He's coming back!'_

Soon the day came. The day Battler would be announced the new king. As soon as the sun came up Yasu jumped out of bed. She put on her best clothes, which were nothing more than a simple dress with a few tears, and walk out the door.

When an Ushiromiya becomes king, it is tradition that he walks through the town greeting his new citizens. He is accompanied by a couple of servants and a bunch of guards, just in case anything happens.

Yasu stood towards the end of a line of people. There was a fair amount of the people who fought to be right next to the chapel that Battler would be crowned king. The crowning was a privet event that only family attended.

The girl looked at the group of people in the beginning of the line. There were far away, but Yasu could still see the seven women who hated her guts. '_I swear they are sisters,'_ the blonde thoughts were soon silenced when she heard the trumpets go off, signaling that the crowning ceremony was done.

Yasu watched as Battler's guards walked out of the chapel first. They cleared a path for the new king of the kingdom. The next person who came out was King Battler. He was followed by two servants; a busty brunette and a boy with dark grey hair, or at least from what the blond could tell.

She could see her old friend. He had grown a lot. His hair was still as red and as wild as she remembered. He was wearing some type of white outfit with a black cape. Battler looked handsome. When he notices Yasu he will apologize. He'll swipe her off her feet.

'_Battler will have a white horse. He will take to the castle where we will live together forever. He'll marry me…'_ Yasu thought, deciding if the last one could happen. She would love to marry Battler, but will he want to marry her? They're friends, but will he not approve of being more? Yasu wants **him** to be happy more than herself.

Yasu continued to let her thoughts go wild as she waited for King Battler. She thought about how her life will change when he sees her. She won't have to get beat up, emotionally and physically, everyday. The girl will have incredible food; never again having to live off of stale bread.

Her heart felt like it was pounding out her chest she Battle approached. '_Almost there!' _She watched the new king greeted the people on one side of her. The blond watched in excitement as he approached her. It was time for her life to change.

"Hello madam. It's a great honor to protect you and these lands from danger." Battler said as he held out his hand for her to shake. Yasu grabbed it and instead of shaking it, she held it close to her body.

"Battler, it's me! I'm Yasu!" She said with her voice a little desperate. When the king didn't recognize Yasu when he saw her she was a little worried. However she thought that he's memory just needed to be reminded.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you. Maybe you're mistaking me for someone else."

Yasu's mind shattered like a piece of glass. The whole world stopped, as if time stopped. She felt like she was in the ocean with a weight tied to her leg. Endlessly falling; never stopping. Never able to free herself of the pain of the water that filled her lungs making her unable to breath.

"But… But you said…" Yasu said trying to make a sentence. It came out as a whisper. The shock hit her so hard that she couldn't even talk, and she could barely tell what was happening around her.

Batter looked at her as one looks at a wounded puppy. He called over one of his servants.

"Yes my king?" The servant asked. It was the brunette.

"Could you help this woman home? She looks as if she is lost." Battler asked. After she agreed he thanked her.

The servant walked over to Yasu. She still was stuttering the same thing over and over again. The brunette walked over and grabbed her arm. "Let's go," she said. The servant started to walk away, and Yasu refused to move.

Yasu was panicking. '_No! I can get Battler to remember! He promised!'_ She ripped her hand out of the servant's grip. The blond ran to Battler gripping his shirt with desperation.

"No! **No!** Battler, it's me! Remember!** You promised me that you wouldn't forget me! I'm your friend, Yasu. **_**Battler you have to remember!**_" Yasu yelled, pleading to him. Tears ran down her face in rivers, staining the red head's shirt.

Two of the guards grabbed Yasu off of the king. "_**You have to remember Battle! You promised! You-**_" One of the guards backhanded her. Her screaming stopped.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about. If I had a clue I would say something, but I'm sorry. I don't." Batter said, slightly confused. After ordering the guards not to harm the woman he started to walk back to the castle. His servants followed.

The citizens had just stood there and started at Yasu's outburst. No one thought that a small, quiet, and poor girl like her would do something like that. After Battler entered the castle, the guards let go of Yasu. The blond just slumped to the ground. The rest of the citizens wandered back to their homes, most of them whispering to each other about the blond.

"I knew she was crazy. She seemed off," Belle whispered.

"Yeah, like she had a lose bolt in her head." Mana said.

"I hope that it's not contagious!" Asune said a little louder than the other two.

Yasu couldn't hear the comments about her. Her whole body felt numb. None of her senses were working. After a while she was able to drag herself out of the sun and into the beat up house.

The girl didn't move the rest of the day. She was curled up in a fetal position, rocking slowly. The sun started to set. Yasu knew about it getting dark, but her mind was not completely conscious of that fact. However, as if in a trance, she got up and walked to the clearing that the two used to play together years ago.

"Just as I thought. There is no sign of Battler." She said quietly to herself.

This continued on. Every day, morning and night, she would go the clear like she used to. Only this time, she was like a robot. Everything she did was completely hollow. No joy, just pain and misery.

She didn't even eat. Only every once in a while she would get up to drink. After Yasu came back from the clearing she would sit on her bed. Her thoughts ran threw her head. In the beginning she just thought that it wasn't Battlers fault that he forgotten. As the days go by, however, the girl began to think that it was entirely his fault. That all her pain for the last six year was caused by him. By day ten her thoughts were only filled with hatred and rage.

'_He lied to me. __**He lied to me.**__ It's all his fault he promised that he would never forget me. __**I**__ kept thinking about him. I kept looking for you. You forgot about me. I kept thinking about you. You forgot about me. I kept living for you. __**You forgot about me.**__' _Yasu thought to herself as she sat on a rock in the clearing. She mouthed some of the words.

"I'll make you pay. I'll make you pay for all the misery and pain you caused me. I'll make you pay a hundred fold. For six years I've been looking for you. It's time for you to chase me." She said to nobody as she stood up.

Her thoughts stopped as she heard someone behind her.

"Hello!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My first official cliffhanger :D Although, you might be able to figure out who it is. Maybe…<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Wish

**Happily Ever After**

**Major spoilers for Episode 6, 7 and 8.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome Umineko No Naku Koro Ni and Umineko No Naku Koro Ni Chiru series. They are too awesome for me to handle.**

"Ah, but if you take this power, young one, you will not have any 'happily ever after'. You will die in misery and despair." "I don't care about any of that, I only want my revenge." This isn't your average fairy tale. AU Battler x Yasu/Beatrice

**Note**: "**This**" means that someone is yelling and "_**this**_" means that they are screaming at the top of their lungs.

**AN: Before I start this chapter, I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. It means a lot. Also, I would like to give a shout out to Kat-chan89 who has been here since the beginning, and guess who it was in the last chapter. Thanks a lot! This extra long chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Also I would like to say that your right! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Wish<strong>

Yasu quickly turned around when she heard the voice. It was hard to see in the dark, but it looked like the voice belonged to a strange young girl. Yasu walked up to the girl and saw that she had short blond hair and red eyes. The girl was wearing a pink dress and a pink hat with many red bows and frills on it. The weirdest thing of all was that she was floating in midair!

"Who… Who are you?" Yasu asked slowly. The flowing person in front of her could be real, or just a figment of her unstable mind. She thought the latter.

"I was going to ask that question myself if I didn't already know who you are!" The floating girl laughed. "My name is Lambdadelta, Witch of Certainty, and I'm here to-"

"_You're_ a witch!? You look nothing like a witch!" Yasu said, suddenly cutting off Lambdadelta.

"Seeing that you didn't believe me when I told you, I guess the only way is to show you." The little witch girl said. She cuffed her hands. After a moment she opened them, and a piece of candy was inside. The witch threw it over to Yasu. "Go on. Eat it."

Being poor, Yasu has never seen a piece of candy, let alone tasted one. Candy was something only rich people had. The blonde popped the small piece of candy in her mouth. Her eyes widened as she tasted the most wonderful her mouth has ever had contact to.

"But how did you-" Yasu said before Lambdadelta cut her off.

"I told you I'm a witch." The witch said. Before she could say anything else Yasu started a barrage of questions.

"Can you make me a witch? _Can_ I be a witch? If I was a witch would I be able to make more sweets like you did?" Yasu paused for a moment and looked at the floor. "Could I get my revenge? I could kill the people who treated me like dirt, right? I could make the person who betrayed me suffer."

"Well if you would have let me finish the first time then you would have known the answer to those questions." Yasu kept quiet as Lambdadelta continued talking. "Anyway, my name is Lambdadelta, Witch of Certainty, and became of a bet I made to a certain someone, I am here to grant your wish!" She threw her arms out in dramatic effect.

"I can get revenge," Yasu stated quietly.

"Well, it's not as simple as that. There are a few… requirements." Lambdadelta said, hesitating on the word 'requirements.'

"With only a few requirements I can get my wish? What do I have to do?" The human woman asked.

The witch was silent for a moment. She thought about how to word what she was going to say. "For one thing you would no longer be human. You won't age, you won't _need_ food or water, you won't die by human weapons… And there would be no way you would become human again."

"That seems like a much better life that I have now. I would rather live without those things anyway." Yasu said.

"Ah, but if you take this power, young one, you will not have any 'happily ever after'. You will die in misery and despair." Lambdadelta said.

Yasu looked her straight in the eye. "I don't care about any of that, I only want my revenge."

Lambdadelta gave a creepy grin. "I knew I chose you for a reason. Oh, and one more thing…"

'_Only one more requirement left!' _Yasu thought in anticipation.

"Being the person who gave you the wish, you will have to follow my orders when I give them to you. And don't worry, I rarely give out orders." The blonde witch said.

"What happens if I don't follow one of these orders?" Yasu asked slowly.

"Oh, well you will just feel excruciating pain until you do what I say. No biggie." Lambdadelta said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Is that it? Is that all the requirements?" The human asked.

"Yup!" Lambdadelta answered. "So, do we have a deal?" The witch held out her hand.

It took Yasu less than a minute to think it over. "Yes," she said as she shook the witch's hand.

"Great! Now just say this," Lambdadelta leaned over and whispered something in the woman's ear.

"I, Yasuda, agree to follow Lambdadelta's requirements in exchange for the power of a witch." Yasu said firmly.

Yasu waited, but nothing happen. She finally opened her mouth and spoke. "Nothing is happening," she said slowly.

Lambdadelta looked as if she remembered something. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. It takes exactly twenty-four hours for it to start working. Enjoy your last human moments!"

"Wait!" Yasu yelled as the witch suddenly disappeared.

The woman sat there and thought about what she saw. '_Am I going insane, or was that really real? I wouldn't doubt either of the choices._' Yasu got up to leave, '_I guess the only way to find out is to wait…'_

Yasu stood there and watched the stars for a bit before she left. The woman didn't realize how tired and hungry she was until she got to the house. It was too late for her to go and buy food, so the blonde just went to bed.

When the woman got up it was the middle of the day. She didn't think about it much. Yasu looked to see if she had any money left. The blonde wasn't surprised to see that she didn't have any.

'_Oh well_,' Yasu thought as she left the place she calls her house. Not wanting to get in a fight with the 'sisters,' Yasu went straight to the fields, where she had the most luck. When she got there she was surprised that Garashi, Satina, and Belle were not there.

Many hours later Yasu finished her work. After she got the money, she went straight to the bakery. When the woman got there, Asune and Berune were not there. She was surprised about this, but happy too. '_To think, on my last day as a human, I'm not teased and bullied!'_

On Yasu's way to her house, she quickly finished the bread. When she passed the cloth store, she found that she heard no yelling from inside. The woman quickly walked by it, just to be sure.

When Yasu approached the door of her so called 'house,' she saw that it looked different than it did when she left. The woman shrugged it off. Instead of going into the house, she decided that it would be better to spend her last few hours in the clearing.

As Yasu stepped into the clearing and a look a horror crossed her face. Garashi, Levina, Belle, Mana, Berune, and Asune were all standing in the clearing. Most of them were holding some type of sharp object.

"W-what are you doing her," Yasu asked. Some of the women chuckled.

"Why, we're here to rid the world of you!" Garashi stated.

"Yeah, you are already crazy. How long will it be before you attack us?" Mana asked.

Yasu shook her head in disbelief. "I haven't even done anything to-" She was suddenly cut off when she felt a shape pain in her arm. She looked at it to see Satina pull her knife out of Yasu's arm.

Yasu took a bunch of steps back until she was fifteen feet away from the other women. She shook her head. "No, you always thought I was crazy. Why now do you decided to get your hands dirty!"

Garashi gave a big laugh. "You better than I thought kid. There is another reason. You see, all of us have been having extremely bad luck these past weeks."

"My fiancé brook up with me," Levina stated.

"I twisted my knee in the fields," Belle said.

"Both of us got bad burns," Asune said, pointing to her and Berune.

Garashi continued. "And when I was working a couple people talked about a little wives tale."

"It was about how one can steal another person's good luck by giving them **bad **luck." Mana said.

"It also talked about how one can steal all of another person's luck, _if they kill that person. _It's not like anyone is going to miss you," Garashi completed with a laugh.

"You're wrong! I will be-" Reality suddenly snapped back to Yasu. The incident with the prince that happened many days ago came into her mind. '_She's right. No one will miss me._'

Yasu started to back away. '_But I can't just sit here and die! I have to know if I really weren't dreaming. If I wasn't then all the more reason to live so that I can give the pain that they gave me.'_

"Don't let her-" Before Garashi could finish the sentence, Yasu bolted.

Yasu ran as fast as her thin legs could let her. While the other women were still scrabbled, Yasu took a sharp turn into the nearby forest. She continued to run. When Yasu stopped to catch her breath, she noticed a small ditch that she could fit in.

Yasu quickly slid into the ditch. It seems as if she stayed there for hours, when it had only been minutes. She didn't dare come out. The blonde let out a small gasp when she heard footsteps coming her way.

"Do you see her, because I don't."

"No. She must have gotten pretty far."

"It's getting late; let's go home."

After the sound footsteps faded Yasu stayed there. After about an hour, she thought it was safe enough to come out. The sky was already dark and the stars and moon were out.

"_I mean the darkness is like despair and the moon is the hope that keeps you going,"_

"_Well, each star shines. They shine to be remembered, they don't want to be forgotten."_

"_Maybe the moon gives the sprits hope that someone on the ground will remember them."_

Yasu quickly shook the memories out of her mind. She had to get back to the clearing to see if the witch would come back.

By the time Yasu got back to the clearing, the sky was pitch black, other than the stars and the moon. It didn't take Yasu long to find the floating witch in the moonlight.

"What took you so long?" Lambdadelta asked. Yasu opened her mouth to speak, but the witch beat her to it. "Never mind. It's time."

The witch snapped her fingers and Yasu was suddenly surrounded by golden butterflies. A moment later the butterflies flew away and left someone of looked completely different than the woman that was first surrounded.

"Welcome to the witch side, the Endless Witch, Beatrice."

Yasu, no, Beatrice looked at her new clothes in awe. What used to be dirty old rags turned into a beautiful satin red, brown, and gold dress. She brought her hands up to her hair. Her hair used to be a dirty, filled with knots rats nest. Now it feels like silk. She could actually run her fingers through it!

"This is-" Beatrice was suddenly cut off by Lambdadelta.

"Oh yeah, forgot one more thing…" The Witch of Certainty snapped her finger again. The golden butterflies came again, but instead of heading towards Beatrice, they headed towards an empty spot in the field. Out of nowhere, a man wearing a suit that corresponded to Beatrice's outfit appeared. He bowed to the new witch.

"This is your head furniture." The girl in the pink dress said.

"What is furniture?" Beatrice asked.

"Furniture are the witch's servants." The man stated. "It's nice to meet you milady. My name is Ronove. I am very glad to serve you."

"Well, that's it. You can go get your revenge on humans now." The witched waved her hand goodbye as she disappeared. "See you in the near future!"

Beatrice just stood there in shock for a few moments. Ronove finally broke the silence. "Milady, you wanted to do something?" He handed her a pipe. "You can use this to control your magic."

The witch shook out of her state of shock. "Ah, yes." She took the pipe away from Ronove. Beatrice waved it like a wand, and suddenly the butterflies surrounded her again. Within seconds, she was transported to a new area. The blonde almost screamed when she saw that she was over a hundred feet in the air. Her furniture reassured her that she wasn't going to fall, and if she did it wouldn't kill her.

Beatrice quickly found her target. The black haired woman was walking down an empty street in the middle of the night. She told Ronove to stay there. With a wave of her pipe she appeared right in front of Garashi.

"What the hell!?" Garashi yelled when she saw the witch. The items that were in her hands were now hitting the floor. Beatrice gave another wave of her wand to create a barrier so that the town's people would not hear them.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to walk around in the dark?" Beatrice asked with a sly grin. Oh, she was going to get revenge. She was going to make them suffer.

"Who the hell are you?" Garashi yelled.

Beatrice chuckled. "Oh, you should know me. You called my pathetic form a weed."

Garashi burst out laughing. "You're that filthy bitch? There's no way," she said between laughs.

"On the contrary, _human_. That 'filthy bitch' used to me. Now I'm what one of your kind would call a witch." Beatrice said with a smile.

Garashi just laughed harder. The witch was not happy with this, so she decided to do something about it. She brought her wand down with force like a butcher would when hacking up meat. In a split second the human's laughing turned in screaming when she saw her left hand rolling on the ground. She held her wounded arm close to her as tears of pain fell off her face.

"_You know about the tale. Mean boys and girls get visited by a witch while they sleep."_

"**Bitch! I'll kill you!**" Garashi went to grab the blonde witch, but instead of grabbing hair or skin, the human only grabbed air. She looked all around for the witch, until she heard a disembodied voice.

"_She could kill them with a swipe of her hand, but she doesn't."_

Garashi felt a sharp pain of a knife dig into her leg. She tried to grasp the knife, but it wasn't there. It was as if magic caused the pain.

"_She makes sure that they wished they never were mean"_

The human felt another pain, but this time it was in her abdomen. She tied to grip the painful spot, but it didn't work. It made it worse.

"_And as they are at her feet begging for forgiveness…"_

Garashi suddenly felt a stinging pain in her eye. Blood dripped down her face from her eye. She fell to her knees.

"I'm sorry!'She yelled. "I will never be mean again! Please stop the pain! Please let me go! I don't want to die!"

"What was that wives tale about luck again? If you kill someone, you get all their luck…" Beatrice's disembodied voice said.

"_She moves her hand and off goes their heads."_

"Please forgive m-" Garashi sentence was suddenly cut off when her body was no longer one part. Her head fell to the ground with a clunk. Her eyes were still wide with terror.

Beatrice suddenly materialized in front of what's left of the human. She let out a humph as she slightly kicked Garashi's head. The witch didn't fell satisfied. She wanted the human to suffer more for the years of physical and mental torture she gave her former self. The blonde felt like she got off easy.

"Might I suggest something, milady?" Ronove said as he appeared in a cloud of golden butterflies.

Beatrice gave a yelp when she suddenly heard the voice. She wasn't exactly used to the magical butler part yet. She gestured for him to continue.

"Once someone is dead, you can make then your furniture. Instead of then continuing to the afterlife, their soul will be within your hands." Ronove said with a smile.

'_I can make her my slave? I can make her bow down and lick my feet for all of eternity?'_ The witch thought. The thought of it was very pleasing to her.

"So how does one go around making someone their furniture?" The blonde asked.

"Allow me," Ronove said as he walked up to the corpse. He looked like he was grabbing something from the corpse. Within seconds a woman who looked exactly like Garashi appeared in front of the witch, except 'Garashi' was wearing a skimpy strange maid outfit with a red jacket and tall boots with thigh high black socks. Her eyes were also a bright red color.

'Garashi' spoke. "It will be wonderful to serve under you, Lady Beatrice" The furniture bowed.

Beatrice was very impressed. There was only one thing bothering her. "Your name; you're not Garashi anymore so your name should be changed." She thought of a name while to other two were silent. "I know! You shall be named Lucifer."

"It is a wonderful name, Lady Beatrice. I couldn't think of anything more fitting."

Weeks passed, or was it months? The witch didn't keep track of time anymore since she became a witch. Anyway, some amount of time passed. Within those days Beatrice took the lives of the rest of the woman who teased her.

The town was still shaken since they found the body of the first dead woman. The young woman's head lay several feet away from her body. This grim sight brought the citizens into despair. Beatrice couldn't of been happier.

Soon she brought another one to the clutches of death. This time it was her 'oh so lovely friend' Levina. Oh how Beatrice loved it when each of her frail limbs fell down with a swipe and each time a blood curtailing scream came from her mouth. Her new name was Leviathan.

The witch was happy when she came to the next girl, Satina. She was the one who physical tortured the witch's former human self the most. Beatrice made sure that Satina felt the pain that the blonde endured tenfold! She wouldn't be allowed to die so easily. When the girl was on the floor begging for her life, the witch spit her stomach in half. Beatrice was laughing when her entrails fell from her body. After becoming the witch's servant, her name became Satan.

The feeling of revenge felt so good to her. She continued to the next girl on her list; Belle. The lazy girl promised to run through the entire country if she was give freedom. Beatrice felt joy when she heard that the laziest girl in the kingdom would do something that was so out of character. The witch felt more joy when she _denied _the woman freedom. She laughed when she slip the girl in half. Her laugh was no longer bright; it was the sound of what one would picture an evil witch having. The dead girl's new name was Belphegor.

The next victim of the witch's cruel crimes was poor Mana. The woman was still grieving over her sister-like friend, Levina. When Beatrice came to kill her, she secured the brass haired woman to the floor. She made sure to emphasize that she was the killer and give a detailed explanation of Levina's gruesome death. The witch gave a deep, evil laugh when the immobile girl threatened the blonde. Instead of mutilating her body, which she did with the other women, Beatrice decided to pierce the woman in several places until she succumbed to death. Once she was a servant, her name was changed to Mammon.

Days pass by. A couple weeks even. She couldn't stall herself any longer. The witch wanted to finish her revenge on the women who teased her former self. She only had one problem. Every time the witch wanted to kill Berune, Asune to too close! When Beatrice wouldn't take it anymore, she formed a plan. Instead of just killing Berune, she would kill them both!

When Beatrice gathered both of them, she made sure to kill Berune first and left Asune alone. The witch killed the women fast than she did the others, but Berune's last moments were still filled with screams of pain. Asune watched in horror as Berune came back to life, but as my servant. Beatrice ordered Berune to kill her sister. Oh how she loved in her last moment, Asune tried to convince Berune not to kill her.

"_Berune, it's me! You sister, Asune! Why are you doing this?"_

"_I know you're my sister. I'm doing this because Lady Beatrice wants me to. The sooner I get to kill you the sooner we will serve Lady Beatrice together!"_

"_Y-you're insane!"_

When they were the witch's new servants, she named them Beelzebub and Asmodeus.

Soon they were all dead. All seven women who tried to kill Beatrice's former self. She felt joy full that they were dead, but she wasn't satisfied. There was still one person who had 'killed' her the most.

Killing the prince wouldn't be enough. Turning him into her servant wouldn't be enough either. That's when it came into her mind. To be satisfied, she needed to harm the people who he cared most about. Sure, he probably cares about his citizens, but not as much as he cares about his cousins. When Battler used to talk about them to Yasu, he spoke of them as if they were best friends. They were the perfect victims for Beatrice

She observed them from the shadows for weeks. The witch learned many things in those few weeks.

Jessica, the blonde woman who was the same age as Battler, was very loud and hot tempered, but she was very quiet around one of the castle's servants. Why, she acted as if she was in love with him. However, she never told him.

The servant, whose name was Kanon, is a very frail boy with medium-length dark gray hair. He is a few years younger than Jessica. From what Beatrice could tell, he is also loved the woman. However, the boy tried hide his feelings from her and tried to convince himself that he cannot love her because he is just a servant.

Then there was George. He had short brown hair and was five years older than the prince. He acted like a perfect gentleman. George did every he was told to do. He did everything to please his parents. However, he was secretly having a relationship with one of the castle's maids. The man knew that he could never tell his mother because she wouldn't approve. The mother seemed to know about it, however.

The maid… The maid was the same servant who was present at the prince's ceremony. She was the one who tried to talk Yasu away. Her name was Shannon, and she was a busty brunette. The girl was only a few years younger than her love. Also, she was apparently the older sister of Kanon. She loved George with all her heart.

It disgusted Beatrice. Why were they allow love and she wasn't? Why were they allowed a happy life while she had a cruel one? It enraged her. The witch thought that they need to pay for it, even though it wasn't their fault nor did they have any control over it. She decided to attack the servants first then go after the other two.

Beatrice waited for a day when Shannon and Kanon were doing chores at night. She formed a barrier around the two.

Kanon stiffened. "Did you fell that?" He asked.

"I felt something too." Shannon said. "It's probably just the wind."

"Oh, so now I'm stooped to being the wind? That's not nice," Beatrice said; her voice coming from behind them. A few golden butterflies appeared.

They both jumped. "Shannon, remember that story? The one about how spider webs can defeat witches?" The boy said.

"Yes," Shannon said slowly. Then she gasped. "You don't think-"

"Go get one just in case."

Shannon started to run down the hall way. She stopped as soon she began when a woman in a strange maid outfit with twin pigtails and a glowing red sword on her arm appeared.

"Were do you think you're going?" The girl holding up the red sword said sweetly. Shannon gasped and quickly backed away.

"Shit!" Kanon yelled as he started to run the other way. Another woman, who was similar to the first except she had white hair, appeared. Kanon cursed again and also quickly backed away. She sliced part of his arm before he could get away. He gripped his arm as he stood next to Shannon.

Beatrice materialized in front of them. "Do you really think I'm going to let your crimes go unpunished?" She asked.

"Crimes? We haven't done any crimes!" Shannon yelled.

Beatrice seemed to ignore her. "Killing you now would be too easy. You need to suffer for your crimes."

"**We haven't done anything wrong!**" Kanon yelled.

The witch continued to ignore them. "But physical suffering does not bring enough pain."

"**Are you listening!? **We have done no crimes!" Shannon yelled desperately.

"Ah! I know!" Beatrice said to herself. "I will just kill your lovers! Weren't their names Jessica and George?"

The servants tensed as if they were pierced in the back. "I don't know what you what are talking about, but whatever it is Jessica and George have nothing to do with it." Shannon said.

"Oh but you need to pay for your crimes! It's the only way," Beatrice said. She gave a sadistic laugh.

"**Leave them alone! They had nothing to do with whatever you're talking about!**" The boy yelled.

Beatrice thought for a second. "It's the only way, unless…"

"Unless what?" The brunette asked.

Beatrice smiled. "If you get on your hands and knees and beg I _might_ tell you."

Shannon immediately got on her hands and knees while Kanon was a little reluctant. They started to beg.

"Please! We'll go anything if you leave them alone."

"We'll pay for the crimes if you leave them alone."

"Good," The witch said with a smirk. "Now, the only way that you'll be able to pay for the crimes is if you…" She whispered the next part.

"What was that?" Shannon asked.

"The only you'll be able to pay for the crimes is if you brutally reject you lovers!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gasp! Another cliffhanger! :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Reason

**Happily Ever After**

**Major spoilers for Episode 6 and 7.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome Umineko No Naku Koro Ni and Umineko No Naku Koro Ni Chiru series. They are too awesome for me to handle.**

"Ah, but if you take this power, young one, you will not have any 'happily ever after'. You will die in misery and despair." "I don't care about any of that, I only want my revenge." This isn't your average fairy tale. AU Battler x Yasu/Beatrice

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Reason<strong>

_**Battler POV**_

Battler sneaked into the castle with a big grin on his face. A thump came from his feet when his feet hit the hard ground of the castle. The red head's feet were still dirty from his encounter with Yasu. He wiped them on the expensive carpet under his feet before continuing on his way.

Hearing a sound behind him, the prince turned around. He looked around and then turned back around. The light of a candle met his eyes. "Battler," a female voice said. It belonged to the old maid, Kumasawa.

"Uhh..." Battler muttered as he tried to figure out an excuse. He tried not to make eye contact with the woman.

"Battler… something has happened." The old maid said with hesitation. It was obvious that she was hiding something that she didn't want to say. Battler was oblivious to it.

"What happened?" He said with the grin still plastered on to his face.

Kumasawa grabbed the prince's hand. "It's better if you see." Sadness was evident in her voice.

Battler followed the maid. He wondered what happened. Did it have to do with something about the neighboring kingdoms? Did someone declare war? Are the citizens revolting? Did someone die? The only people the prince thought that could have died were the knights. Battler liked the knights; they taught the boy how to use a sword.

The old maid led the prince to a bedroom. The boy recognized it to be his mother's. Did his mother injure herself? The boy was about to ask when he realized how many people were outside the room. It looked as if the whole castle was there. Battler was about to ask what happened when Kumasawa beat him to it.

"Go inside Battler. The king is in there with your mother." She said as she walked over to the group of people and started to talk to them. They whispered, so the prince didn't hear them.

He slowly opened the door to see his father lay near his mother's bed. Rudolf Ushiromiya got up when he realized Battler was in the room. The boy was about to ask what happened when his father signaled him to come over to the bed.

As he walked over, Battler laid his eyes on the bed. He eyes grew wide with shock as a single 'no' escaped his lips. What laid on the bed to put the boy in such shock was his mother. Her eyes were closed, and her chest did not rise. The boy couldn't believe what he was seeing.

While denying the thought that his mother died, the boy put his hand on her wrist. Battler jerked his hand away from icy and cold skin of his mother. "No, she can't be dead…" the boy whispered quietly to himself.

"I'm sorry son. The maids found her dead a little bit ago. Even Nanjo said there was nothing we could do." The boy's father said, laying one of his hands on his son to comfort him.

"B-but she can't be dead. She was my mother!" Battler said with tears starting to run down his face in rivers.

"Asumu was a great wife, and a great mother. But, son, everything dies. Death is something we cannot stop, no matter who you are."

Battler just let the tears flow down his face. The boy knew that things will die at some point. He just didn't want his mother to die, at least not now. He wanted to show his mother what a great king he will be. He wanted to show her how strong he will be. He wanted to show her what a good son he will be

The fact that she died in a single instant just added more shock of the poor boy. Just this morning she was as cheerful and energetic as she usually was. But now, she was lifeless.

Rudolf called one of the maids in to escort Battler to his room. The boy was already devastated; staying in the same room as his dead mother isn't going to help. Asumu needed to be prepared for her burial anyway.

Battler continued to cry he followed the maid to his room. Even after he got there, he cried. The poor boy cried himself to sleep.

He spent his dreams with his mother.

As light shined on the boy's eyes, he felt himself slow awake. The sun was slightly above the horizon line. Battler's eyes felt groggy, and glued together. His face felt weird; as if there was some invisible substance on it. Then he remembered the last night.

The boy felt like he was going to cry again. '_No,_' he thought '_I want to show mother that I can be strong. Even if she isn't here._' He kept his tears in, even though he wanted to break down.

He got out of the bed and walked out of his room. There was not a servant in sight, but Battler just thought that they were busy with the burial of his mother. The boy walked through the castle aimlessly. He didn't want to study or train. He just wanted to walk.

The voice of Battler's father cause his feet to stop. The voices were coming from further down the hall.

"You are setting up the church for the wedding, right?"

"Of course, your highness."

"Good. And I presume that Kyrie's wedding dress is ready?"

"Yes, your highness."

Thought ran though the boy's head. Why was someone getting married now? It wasn't right for someone to get married while the death of the queen was still fresh. And why hasn't he heard about this Kyrie?

"My wedding shall take place right after the burial of Asumu. Then after that, Kyrie shall be crowned queen."

All the thoughts in Battler's head just stopped. He even stopped breathing for a second. His father was marring some woman **right after **his wife died. The wedding was to be held on the **same day** as the burial.

First all Battler felt was shook. He couldn't believe his father would do something so cruel, so heatless. It was as if he didn't even care about Asumu. She was just a doll that he could throw away once she broke, only to get a new one.

Then Battler felt the hatred swell up inside him. His father **didn't **care about Asumu. He had no right to be even called the boy's father! The boy's father was a nice person, not a demon.

Battler ran to the voices. "Fath- Rudolf," he said in an angered tone, interrupting the conversation between the king and the maid. "How could you even **think** about marrying someone **now**! Does mother's death mean **nothing** to you?" The voice was dripping with hatred.

"Ah, son…" Rudolf's voice had a very surprised and nervous tone. "Doesn't this kingdom need a queen? Leaving them without one for very long wouldn't do then any good. I even found a great woman-"

"This 'great woman' wouldn't even do **half **as good of a job as queen as mother did! This kingdom will be mourning over the loss of it's queen. It doesn't need a new one now." Battler said, interrupting his father.

"But son, you don't understand." Rudolf said before his son interrupted him again.

"You right. I don't understand why you would betray mother." Battler said, turning around and walking away.

He was disgusted with his father's actions. Until now, the boy looked up to his father. The prince wanted to be just like his father. But now the boy didn't even want to be in the same house as his so called _father_.

That was it. The prince didn't want to be near his betraying, deceiving, lying father anymore. So, why doesn't the boy just leave? His mother was a princess from a neighboring kingdom. A messenger was sent yesterday night to inform them that their daughter died. They would be glad for the prince to stay with them in this time of mourning.

However, there were still his cousins. George and Jessica were old enough to understand. Maria would probably forget about it after a while. Battler would still miss them dearly, but he still needed to get over the death of his mother and the betrayal of his father.

Shannon and Kanon would be missed by the prince too. They are servants who have worked in the castle since they were six. Because they are only ten, they do a lot of cleaning. They, mostly Shannon, have sneaked out to play with Battler, George, and Jessica many times before.

Then there was Battler's sister, Ange, who was only ten. She was too young to understand, and too old to forget about it. Something like this would be too complex for her to understand. The prince knew that the girl would be very sad about it, but he also felt that he couldn't stay here. One day the girl will understand why her brother left.

The prince would send many letters to his family and the servants too. He would not forget them.

_In the mist of recent events, the prince completely forgot about the poor, orphaned little girl how devoted her life to him._

That day Battler declared to his family that he was leaving. Rudolf knew why, and didn't try to stop the boy. George and Jessica also understood, and said their goodbyes. Maria didn't really understand what was going on. The servants only said their goodbyes, believing that they were unworthy to meddle in the affairs of royals.

Ange was the only one who tried to stop Battler. She cried while she begged him to stay. The prince told her that it hurt to leave, but it hurt even more to stay. He told her that he would send many letters when he had the time. After a little bit, he was able to calm the girl down. She reluctantly said her goodbyes too.

Soon the prince was out of the kingdom and into another. He stayed with the royals, and took care of them. Life was a lot less fun without his friends, but the prince felt that it was better than being with the person he used to call 'father.'

Time seemed to fly by. Battler sent and received many letters. His 'father' sent him letters, after he grew up, about why he married Kyire. They said how he had an affair with her a few years after Battler was born. Rudolf convinced Asumu to keep the child, and that's how Ange came around. He cut his stopped seeing Kyire soon after. However, after the death of Asumu, Rudolf thought that Kyire would be the best choice of a wife. Because of what his father told Battler, he stopped hating Kyrie. He also didn't hate Rudolf as much, but it was still his fault.

Before he knew it, six years had passed. Suddenly, his late mother's parents died. One died one night, while the other died a few weeks later. After their burial, Battler knew that he couldn't stay much longer. Not only did he have no one to stay with, but he was also sent a letter from his father telling the prince that he was going to be crowned king soon.

He was given a warm welcome from his family. Time seemed to be just like that of before the death of the prince's mother; a peaceful time filled with similes and laughs. The crowning ceremony went well, except for the girl who claimed to know him. In Battler's mind, she was just another girl who probably wanted to marry a rich prince.

However, a few weeks after Battler was crowned king, things started to turn sour. A woman, with the name of Garashi, was found dead in the middle of the town. The cause of death was unknown; there were no marks on the girl's body at all. Blood that dripped down the dead woman's lips was the only clue.

As king, Battler tried to figure out who killed the young woman. Was it the neighboring towns and kingdoms? They never attacked them like this, so why are they doing it now? Or was it someone from their own town? Some of the citizens became paranoid. A few others said that the culprit wasn't a human. Most, however, just shook the thought off. It was just one death, right?

Many days passed, and the town seemed to slow return to normal. That is, until the next death came. This time, the body was in the exact same condition as before. Then the next death came, and then the next. All of dead women had no marks on their body and blood that leaked from their lips. A total of seven young women died.

More and more of them fell into despair. More and more of the town's people became paranoid with each death. More and more of them were believed that it was a witch's doing. Battler, however, **refused** to believe something so childish. There was no way that _magic_ could have killed the women.

However, it wasn't like Battler could just go up to the citizens and tell them that. Most of them would think that he was crazy. He tried to tell his cousins this and they just ignored him.

"_Yeah, whatever you say Battler."_

"_Uu~! It was magic!"_

"_How can you possible explain that without magic?"_

The only one who believed him was his sister. Although, the prince didn't know if she really meant that or if it was just something she felt like saying to her big brother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm late and it's short. Sorry about that. Oh and I know that I messed around with Ange's age and Battler's back story a bit.<br>**


	6. Chapter 5: Arrival

**Happily Ever After**

**Major spoilers for Episode 6 and 7.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome Umineko No Naku Koro Ni and Umineko No Naku Koro Ni Chiru series. They are too awesome for me to handle.**

"Ah, but if you take this power, young one, you will not have any 'happily ever after'. You will die in misery and despair." "I don't care about any of that, I only want my revenge." This isn't your average fairy tale. AU Battler x Yasu/Beatrice

**All readers: I **_**do**_** plan on finishing this fanfic. Even if it takes me a long time. And even if I do stop, you will know. I would say it somewhere. I'm sorry it takes so long to get a chapter. I usually start and then put it off for a while because that's just the horrible person I am. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Arrival<strong>

_**Battler POV**_

The days continued to turn into weeks. Surprisingly, the 'witch' did not strike again. The last death happened two months ago and it has been three months since the first. Ever since the death of the seven girls the town had been in a panic. After the weeks passed, however, the mention of 'the witch' in the town had died down. It seemed like whatever was happening was over.

Even so, Battler thought differently. What had the culprit accomplished from killing the women? He tried to use a method that he learned from Kyrie; turning the chess board over. Although, when stepping the murderer's shoes he still couldn't think of any reason why they would kill those people.

Instead of thinking why the killer did, the prince tried to think how the killer did it. He made sure that doctors checked every one of the bodies. Battler also made sure that he checked each one of the bodies. From what Battler could tell, they didn't die from any exterior wounds. No one had any sign of wounds at all except the trickle of blood from their mouths. The doctors also said it. They found nothing that would have caused the women's' death. The doctors even said that it must have been magic.

"Damn it!" Battler yelled at himself. '_Magic isn't real! Why can't they see that?_' He walked down the main hall of the castle and pondered more about the murders. The former prince was too busy to look in front of him, but if he did he would of saw his friend Shannon walking the opposite direction with bits of cloth in her arms. The cloth was obstruction her view, thus causing her not to see him. Sadly, the two only noticed the other after the collided.

The pieces of cloth fell to the ground with a dull thud, and so did Shannon. "O-oh Battl- I mean, your highness, I didn't see you. P-please forgive me." She said with a glow of embarrassment on her face. The servant avoided eye contact and kept her face down as she got up.

"You know not to call me that," Battler said as he grabbed some of the cloth off the ground. "We're friends!" He grinned at the girl as he handed the cloth back. "So, what's all this cloth for?"

"Don't you remember?" Shannon said, surprised. "A ball is held when a new king is crowned."

'_That's right,_' Battler thought. '_The ball was moved because the murders had the whole kingdom frightened. Now that the fuss has died down…_' "I guess I forgot."

Shannon gave the best bow that she could with the cloth in her arms. "I must be going. Thanks again, Battler." She took off running down the hall.

Battler glanced back at her for a quick second and then continued down the opposite end himself.

By the time a couple weeks past, almost everybody forgot about the murder. Talk of the witch almost died down completely. No more gossip about who the next victims would be. This was because just about all the thoughts of the witch and murder turned into thoughts of the Crowning Ball. The ball was for royals only, but it was still popular among the common folk. They gossiped about it a lot and many rumors were spread.

Invitations were already sent. The throne room was being decorated with rare flowers and fancy cloth. Dresses and suits were being made from the finest cloth for the Ushiromiya family. Servants were running up and down halls trying to set up in time. There was only six days left.

Battler sat on his bed, head in his arms, still thinking about the murder. The man stood up. He had been thinking about the murders a lot less since the ball was being prepared. The king just couldn't think of any solution to the mystery, but there had to be an answer! "It is impossible for a so called witch to do it!" He could have sworn he heard faded laugher, but he just pushed it off.

Battler turned around to see his sister right in front of him. "Ange! Didn't I tell you to knock before you come in?" He said sternly.

"I did," Ange said, in a matter-of-fact tone. "You were too busy talking to yourself to hear me." Her brother opened his mouth to say something back, but he decided against it. "So, how are the murder cases going?"

Battler avoided eye contact. "Not good. I can't think of anything. It might have been some type of poison, but there weren't any traces on the body…"

"I know you can think of something big brother! It couldn't be a witch, but everyone else except you and I think so."

There was a few seconds of silence. "Why did you come in here? Surely it wasn't to ask how my progress was…"

"No. Tetsuro Okonogi has asked for my presence. I'm going to be gone for a few of days." Ange said grimly. Tetsuro Okonogi was the king of one of the neighboring kingdoms. It was to be arranged that Ange was to marry his son, Juuza Amakuza, however it was never agreed to. The king has been negotiating with her and Rudolf for some time now.

"Will you be back in time for the ball?" The red-head king asked.

"Of course! There is no way I would miss it!"

Battler laughed. "Well you better hurry up. The faster you leave the faster you'll come back."

"Are you trying to get rid of me? You'll have to try harder than that." Ange said with a grin. She said her goodbyes and hugged her brother. Battler watched her as she left.

"For some reason, I feel like I'm not going to see you for a while…"

The king woke up with a start. He sat up in his bed. It was the day before the ball, and the servants had been scrambling to make sure everything was in order. The king had heard some of the servants gossip about so strange things happening to them. They would put decorations up only to find out the next day that they were in a different room. Fabric would go missing. Vases would be broken. Windows would be left open. The servants asked the royals if they knew who was doing it, but it would be in vain. No one knew. Some blamed the evil witch.

'_Witch this, witch that! __**Everything**__ nowadays is caused by a damned witch!'_ Battler thought as he stood up. _'First the murders and now this!' _He changed his thoughts as he got dressed. "Ange should have been here by now," the red-head said quietly to himself. His sister was supposed to be home a couple days ago… She would be back in time for the ball, right?

Battler looked at the morning sky. He opened his window to see that there were a few clouds covering up the sky, but other than that it way a nice sunny day. The king thought about maybe even taking a midday stole. Hearing his stomach growl, he quickly closed his window and left his room.

After breakfast the king took a stroll down one of the hall ways. However, the place was full of servants who rushed franticly up and down the hall way. He went into the parlor and found that George and Jessica were already there. They were engaged in a conversion when Battler entered.

"What are you talking about?" Battler asked casually as he took a seat on one of the chairs.

George shrugged. "Nothing much. Mostly the strange things that the servants encounter."

"So you have heard about that too."

"Heard? The whole town has heard about it!" Jessica shouted.

"Gossip spreads fast," George pointed out.

"It has never seemed this fast." Battler said. "It's almost like someone is purposely spreading it."

"I think you're looking into it too much," George muttered. Jessica nodded her head in agreement.

Battler sighed. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Do you really think it's a witch?"

"Obviously," Jessica stated.

Battler was surprised of George's question. "I thought you believed in magic and witches." Although he wasn't one of the first believers, he soon gave into the thought that a witch killed the women.

"They are real." George voiced. "It's just that this time it seems… easier for a person to do it. A servant could just be playing tricks on the rest."

The king couldn't help but feel his cousin was right. There are no such things as witches, but Battler himself couldn't think of a way the women died just yet. However, one could easily explain how a servant, or anyone else, did all of the tricks.

Jessica thought about it. "I guess you're kinda right."

"It would easily be possible that someone is just using the witch as a masquerade this time."

Battler piped in. "The bigger question is why anyone would do it. If a servant messed up the ball room, then they would have given themselves more work. It makes no sense… If some in the Ushiromiya did it, then they would be prolonging the ball. Which they wouldn't want to do."

"A witch has the best reason why."

Battler, George, and Jessica turned around to see Maria walk in the room. She was smiling in a happily yet slightly creepy way. She took a seat on the ground next to the others."What do you mean?" Jessica asked.

Maria took in a big breath. "Like Battler said, there is no reason for a servant or one of the family to ruin the decorations. For witches, it's in their nature to cause mi…mis… mischief."

"Witches don't exist," Battler looked at the young brunette, "but even if they did, it doesn't mean that they did it because they have the most motive to. It **still **could be someone from the family or one of the servants. There could also be someone else that we don't know about."

Maria frowned. "Will you only accept witches if one shows herself to you?"

"It's going to take a lot more than that to sway me. If 'the witch' can show me something that is completely impossible, then I will believe in them." Battler said.

The little girl huffed. "Someone is probably going to accept that challenge soon." Maria muttered as she left the room. After approximately a minute of silence, Battler continued his conversation with George and Jessica.

Several dozen minutes later, Battler realized how late it was. He quickly said his goodbyes and left the room. The servants were doing some last minute tailoring for the party tomorrow, and Battler was already ten minutes late. He hurried down the hall, but when he got to a window he stopped. The sky wasn't looking to good. The sky looked clear. The king's thoughts were interrupted when someone bumped into him.

"Are you-" He quickly turned around to look at the person, but he only saw short hair fly around the corner. "Alright? I guess they left." He saw Shannon running, slower than the other person, down the hall a few minutes later. "Shannon! Can I talk to you for a second?" The brunette stopped and went over to him.

"What is it that you want, milord?" Shannon asked, giving a quick bow.

"Didn't I tell you to stop with the bowing and the 'milord' stuff?" Shannon gave a quick apology. "Anyway I wanted to ask you if there have been any new servants recently." Battler asked.

The young woman gave it a quick thought. "No, I don't think I can think of any."

"Not even anyone with short golden hair?"

Shannon was about to say no when she looked like she realized something. "Oh! I forgot. There was a girl with short golden hair who was requited recently. A few of the servants were moving to another kingdom, so a couple of new ones were requited."

"Thank you," Battler said. Shannon started to walk away when Battler called her back. "Do you know her name?"

"Ah, I think she said her name was Clair."

'_Where am I?_' Battler thought as he looked around the small room. Instead of walls, it had windows. However, for the look of it, the one couldn't see behind the glass. It was as if someone painted a gray color onto the other side of the windows. Other than the windows, there was a single table in the middle of the room. There were two chairs on the ends of it.

Battler knew he wasn't awake. "I'm must be dreaming." He said slowing as he took in the surroundings. What he thought was strange was that he knew he dreaming. Yet for some reason, he didn't think it was just a dream.

"You could say that."

Battler quickly turned around to see the oddest girl he had ever seen. The girl looked to be around the age of thirteen, and had a short black and white dress fit for a royal. Her hair was long and, strangely, blue. Her eyes were dull and lifeless. The most abnormal thing about her, though, was that she had the tail of a black cat!

"My name is Bernkastel, the Witch of Miracles." She spook in an emotionless tone.

"A witch!? Is this a joke? Witches don't-"

"You're not of the waking world." Bernkastel said sternly. Battler seemed to shut up after that. "I have started a game with another one of my kind, and you will be involved, no matter what you do. I have come here to grant you the change to fight with your opponent face to face; something you could not do on your own. All you have to do-"

"No." Battler said seriously.

Bernkastel looked annoyed. "What?" She stated more than asked.

"I said no. I have no reason to help you with your game, nor do I want to. Also, I don't even know who this 'opponent' is. I don't want to fight anyone." Battler said.

Bernkastel's look of surprised turned into a sly grin. "I knew you would be hard to convince."

"No matter what you say, I not going to help you."

The Witch of Miracles looked slightly surprised. "Oh? No matter what I say?"

"Like I said, I'm not fighting anyone for your entertainment. Whatever you say isn't going to change it." Battler said casually.

"So if I told you that your opponent was the one who murdered the seven women, you would not change your mind?"

Battler was in complete shock. "How do I know you're telling the truth?" He asked slowly.

"You do not. It is just something you have to chance." Bernkastel said emotionlessly.

Battler stopped for a moment to think. If he took the deal, then he would have a **chance** at fighting at the person who caused the death of innocent people. If he didn't take it, then he wouldn't have to fight, but the killer would get away. "What's the catch?"

"There is none. All I ask is that you fight you're opponent. You cannot back down until one of you win if you agree." Bernkastel said as her tail flicked. "All you have to do is agree."

Battler thought for a bit more. "Fine. I agree to be part of your silly game."

"Good." Bernkastel said and then she snapped her fingers. Battler's surroundings faded to black.

"_Let's start with the weather…"_

The sound of heavy rain came from outside the castle. The strong winds were whipping crops around. Lightning lit up the dark sky, and thunder was shaking the buildings. There was not even a single person roaming the cobblestone streets.

A nasty bit of thunder caused Battler to shoot up in his bed. After a few seconds of being in a sleepy daze, he almost shouted at the sight of the weather. "Rain, lightning, and thunder!? How… Yesterday it was clear as day. It changed so fast!" He said to himself as he walked over to the window. The king watched the rain fall down from the black sky. Battler almost jumped as another bit of loud thunder shook the castle.

The king quickly put on his white suit that was made for today. He left his room to see how the others were doing. Today was supposed to be the day of the ball, but with this weather, no one will be able to arrive. '_That means that Ange will be stalled another day. Although, even if it wasn't raining, she probably wouldn't of made it. _' Battler thought. The last day Ange didn't come home, but a message did arrive. It said that she had more to take care of than she thought and that she would be late coming back. '_You said you would be here by now. One of the reasons why I am doing this silly party is because you wanted me to. And you're not even make it._'

Battler continued down the hall. There wasn't a servant in sight, but it was to be expected since most of them were told to leave yesterday. Natsuhi was worried they might get in the way, so she only left Genji Shannon, Kanon, Gohda, Kumasawa.

The king entered the dining room to fine almost everyone there. He took a seat in one of the chairs. "So, how many people have arrived?" Battler said jokingly.

Natsuhi had he head on her hands and said nothing in response. She had spent a ridicules amount of time working on the party. She wasn't too happy about the weather. Also, the woman probably had a headache, like always.

"Oh, about half of them." Eva sneered. She also worked on the ball, but not nearly as much as Natsuhi. "It was completely sunny yesterday."

"Yeah, I surprised about that too. It's like came out of nowhere." Jessica voiced.

George piped in. "Weather can change very suddenly, but it is pretty rare in these parts. For it to happen todays of all days is very strange."

"Do ya think it will last all day?" Hideyoshi asked.

Rudolf answered. "Yes, and it probably will last all day tomorrow too."

"Certainly it can last that long,"

"You can be surprised what the weather can do," Rosa said, "I heard about storms that lasted a week long!"

"Uu! Foods here!" Maria said as Shannon and Gohda came out with some of the trays.

After breakfast, since there wasn't much to do, most of the family went into the living room. They spent a bit chatting about trivial things like clothes and hobbies. After a while, Battler got bored of it. He was about to go to the library to read a book when there was a knock at the door. Natsuhi, in contained excitement, rose for her spot and went over to the door.

The rest of family was shocked to say the very least. A guest, in weather like this!? It was absurd. Yet, the knock on the door was very clear.

"Oh, are you here for the ball? Please, come in." Natsuhi could be heard saying from the door.

A woman and, from the looks of it her servant, walked in. "It's a pleasure to be here." Battler turned his head a bit to see her, and was a bit surprised.

"I'll have one of the servants take care of the house and carriage." Natsuhi said. "May I ask your name."

"It's Beatrice."


	7. Chapter 6: Sinner

**Happily Ever After**

**Major spoilers for Episode 6 and 7.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Umineko No Naku Koro Ni and Umineko No Naku Koro Ni Chiru series. They are just too amazing for the likes of me.**

"Ah, but if you take this power, young one, you will not have any 'happily ever after'. You will die in misery and despair." "I don't care about any of that, I only want my revenge." This isn't your average fairy tale. AU Battler x Yasu/Beatrice

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Sinner<strong>

Beatrice inclined her head to her servant. "This is Ronove."

Battler stood up to introduce himself after Natsuhi gave him a nasty glare. Beatrice had golden hair that was braided then but into a bun. The lady wore a magnificent brown and red dress that was embroidery with orange lines that filled the dress. On closer inspection, the red head could see that some of the orange embroidery formed some sort of being.

"You must be Battler." Beatrice looked at him almost as if she was analyzing him, but the boy thought that it was only the lack of light that the outside usually brought. The woman then gave a slight bow. "It's nice to meet you, your majesty."

"May I ask where you are from?" Battler asked as he gave a slight bow back. "Beatrice isn't the name of any high ranking ladies around here."

Beatrice chuckled. "Just as I thought. I heard you are quite the detective." She tilted her nose up. "But if you must know, I come from overseas."

Natsuhi gave a small gasped with the other just started at the lady wide-eyed, Battler include. It would take weeks, or even months, to cross the dangerous waters between the two countries. However, it would explain her clothing, which was abnormal in these parts.

Maria stopped playing and ran over to Beatrice."Uu? Overseas? You mean over the never ending water?"

Natsuhi was about to apologized for Maria and usher her away when Beatrice held up her hand to stop her. The golden haired lady knelt down to the little girl's level. "But like magic the water does end. It ends at a place like this one, with curious girls like you." Maria's eyes widened when the woman pulled a hard treat out of her sleeve. "Unlike this place, it is overflowing with magic." Beatrice said, giving Maria the candy.

Maria's eyes were wide in happiness as she took the hard candy. "Will I be able to see it one day?" Maria asked as she hugged the treat to her chest.

"Certainly!" The lady said with a genuine smile.

"Uu!" Maria chanted as she ran over to her mother. Rosa was about to scold her daughter for taking food from strangers. It could easily be poisoned! But, when Rosa saw how happy Maria was, only a sigh came out. A noble wouldn't poison it anyway.

Unnoticed by the others, Battler was grimacing at the thought of magic. Was he the only sane and logical person in the whole place? Even people across the waters believed in such nonsense. It irked him. Battler was about to say that he was going to leave when Beatrice beat him to it.

"It was a long journey and I would like to rest in my room. Sadly, I am to weary to join to eat. I ask if you could send it to my room. If you would be so kind as to show me where to go," Beatrice said, nodding to Natsuhi

"Yes," Natsuhi said as she escorted the lady and her servant from the room.

"Uu! Maria wants to play." Maria said to her mother. Rosa, from helping out Natsuhi in the morning, was tired from running about.

"Don't worry Rosa; we'll take care of her." George said.

"It was getting stuffy in here anyway." Jessica muttered.

"It better than just sitting here," Battler joined in. George took Maria's hand and the four walked out of the room.

After they were out of ear shot, Kyrie spoke her thoughts. "It is very strange that a noble from overseas would show up just for a crowning party."

Eva piped in to. "Are you saying that she is a spy?"

"No, if she was a spy, then she wouldn't have waltzed right in. She would of blended in with the rest of the nobles, if they showed up." Kyrie gave a sigh. It was strange, but maybe she is missing something.

"She obviously has noble style clothes." Hideyoshi, Eva's husband, said after a bit of silence.

Rudolf thought for a moment. "Your right, it does seem strange. However the lady seems like a simple noble."

Rosa piped in. "It's almost like she had other agendas…"

Battler watched as Maria looked outside longingly. She had finally tired herself and decided that she wanted to go outside. However, since there was a raging storm outside, all the little girl could do was sit and watch as the rain fell from the sky. The storm had calmed down a bit. It was no longer shaking the building, but the weather was still far too bad for traveling. It was a miracle that Beatrice had even got to the house.

"Don't you think it is a bit strange?" Battler asked the two older cousins. They just gave him a puzzled expression.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked.

Battler's gaze moved from Maria to the other two. "I mean this Beatrice lady. How was she able to travel in such conditions?" The red-head motioned to the window Maria was at. "It just doesn't seem possible."

"You're right. Even now, after it has calmed a bit, the winds are still too strong to travel in. A strong gust could tip a carriage over." George piped in.

"It was much worse this morning," The blonde woman muttered.

Battler looked at them in slight shock. That was not the statement that he was expecting. He was expecting something about witches and magic, not something said with logic and thought. The guy was going to say something, but decided against it. That was when Maria started talking.

"It would be simple from a witch."

Jessica beat Battler from answering. "Beatrice is a noble, not a witch." George nodded in agreement.

Battler could only state at them. While still keeping his mouth shut, he wondered _'what is wrong with them!?'_

"Ah, but it is true."

The four children looked over to see Shannon standing at the doorway with a tea tray in her hands. The girl walked over to the four and set her tray on the table. She then proceeded to sit in one of the empty seats. "It would be simple for a witch to travel in such bad weather."

"A witch has the power to fly, travel through walls, and even to change the weather!" Maria chimed in.

Jessica took one of the cups of tea. "But why would one show up here? I don't think I'm believing it." She muttered the last part.

Battler grabbed one of the cups and took a sip of it. "Even if magic and witches _did_ exist, Jessica has a point. Even turning the chessboard around, the _witch_ wouldn't have anything thing to gain. Why would an _all mighty and powerful witch _be at a crowning party?"

Shannon frowned, but didn't say anything else on the subject. Instead she stood up and bowed. "I must go now and help prepare lunch." When she left the room became quiet again as Maria went back to looking outside.

'_It just doesn't make sense. Why would __**anyone**__ come all here just for simple party!?'_ Battler thought as he too another swig of his tea.

The lunch was eaten in silence. Everyone was thinking about the noble who showed up. The adults were wondering if her being here had something to do with money. George and Jessica were questioning how the lady traveled so far in the weather. Battler, on the other hand, was just wondering why.

'_She must have come here for personal reasons, or she is lying about where she lives. The lady must have quite a bit of money to afford nice clothes, and probably wouldn't travel for more. But maybe…'_ Battler slammed his hand on the table in frustration. Everyone looked at him; even Shannon, who held a tray with the lunch that they were eating on it. It must be going to Beatrice.

Battler quickly apologized. He watched Shannon leave the room, looking oddly afraid.

Beatrice sighed as she took another sip of the tea. "I **hate** waiting. Why can't I start now?"

"Lady Lambdadelta wouldn't like it." Beatrice sighed at Ronove's response. "You're still sighing."

"I know! I'm just board and… excited for what is to come." Beatrice took another sip of her tea finishing it off. With a wave of her hand the tea cup disappeared into butterflies who disappeared themselves after a few seconds.

A knock on the door caused Beatrice to perk up. A nasty grin appeared on her face. "Come in."

Shannon walked in with the food tray in her hands. Without making eye contact to the witch, the servant set the tray on the table next to the lady. The brunette gave a low bow. "I have brought your lunch milady."

Beatrice pretended not to be interested in the young servant girl. "Everything seems… acceptable." With this Shannon started towards the door. "However,"

Beatrice continued in a sinister voice, "You do remember our deal, right?" Shannon froze mid step. "I do remember that your brother kept his end of the bargain."

The servant could help but remember that day. Jessica was completely devastated. She stayed in her room a good part of the week. The blonde even declined to eat a few times. Shannon tried her best to comfort the woman, as did a couple other servants, they if didn't help her much. After a while she got over it, or acted like she did. Shannon knew that deep down, the woman was still badly heartbroken.

The servant felt her throat dry up. "I still know of the deal, Lady Beatrice."

"Good." The witch said, as she continued to grin, "You better not disappoint me, or there will be consequences." Shannon quickly took the chance to leave the room. Beatrice gave a laugh. _'What will the poor little servant girl do!?'_

After lunch Battler left for his room. Since Rosa decided that she had enough rest, Maria stuck with her. George decided to say in the parlor with the others while Jessica went to her room the read. The adults disbanded too. Rudolf, Kyrie, Eva, and Hideyoshi went to a different room to talk about problems in the kingdom. Krauss went to his room to take a nap. Natsuhi and Nanjo also stayed in parlor, incase Beatrice needed anything.

Alone, Battler thought about the noble. She said she was here for the crowning party, yet she doesn't leave here room. The woman said to have crossed the waters for nothing more than a simple crowning party. Her clothes were like nothing the red head had ever seen. Also, the lady somehow managed to ride perfectly fine in wrenched others would not even think about being in!

Nothing was just adding up, and it was bugging the king. _'Maria seemed to think that lady was a witch.' _Battler had to scoff at the thought. There was no such thing as witches or magic; it is just impossible! Yet nothing else was adding up…

What was he thinking! Everything must add up _in a logical, non-magic way,_ he was just missing something. Something that ties everything up, but what was it? He felt like her knew something, but it was just out of reach.

Battler realized that he was sleeping only after someone shook him awake. He looked to see George standing there. Before the King could even say anything, George started talking. "Rosa accidentally fell asleep and now Maria is missing. She fears that Maria went outside."

The king quickly got up. Maria wanted to play outside so badly earlier; it was quite possible that she took the chance while no one was watching. It would be unlike Maria to do something like that though…

"Is anybody looking inside?" Battler asked as he swiftly walked out of the door.

George quickly followed him. "Nanjo is getting the adults to do that." He paused for a second to catch his breath. "I already told Jessica about it and she was heading outside.

They quickly rushed to the doors. The two both went outside without hesitation, and met up with Rosa and Jessica. "Have you seen here?" Battler asked, trying to keep the hard rain out of his eyes.

"No" Rosa quickly replied. "The storm has gotten worse. It is even hard to see three feet in front of me!"

The group split up again to look for the girl. After a few minutes, Battler spotted something near the rose bushes. The red head rushed over to it to find out that it was Maria.

"Maria, what are you doing here?" Battler asked. He called the others over.

Maria had a robe like cloth around her. "Uu! Beatrice wanted Maria to come out!" She exclaimed.

"Beatrice is still in here room. Why did you come outside?" Rosa asked this time as she approached.

"Maria is telling the truth! Beatrice asked her to come out!" Maria said. George and Jessica walked in sight of the other three.

"Why are you lying to me? Beatrice is still in her room!" Rosa yelled.

"Uu, Maria isn't lying! Beatrice was out here!"

A loud slap rang through the garden. Rosa, sick and fed up with her child's nonsense, slapped her across the face. Battler, George and Jessica looked at her in shock. How could she do that? Sure, Maria wasn't cooperating, but there was no reason for her to slap her.

Maria started to slightly cry while holding her cheek with a hand. Rosa gave her a cold look. "I'm going back inside. You _will_ go inside right now and you _will_ tell me why you went outside. The truth this time," she said in a very cold manner. The woman turned around and started to head towards the house.

Maria opened her mouth again. "But I'm-"

Rosa whirled around and glared at her. "_**Now,**_" she threatened.

"Yes mother."

Battler stood in shock for a moment. He never saw Rosa do anything like that. It was as if she was a completely different person. George and Jessica seemed more surprised than shocked, as if they have saw it before. "Has this… happened before?" Battler asked the two.

George answered first. "I forgot that you haven't been around for long. I have seen it a few times, and heard about it even more."

"But that's not the weird thing. I heard from a few maids that they heard Rosa _apologizing _to Maria before." Jessica muttered.

"We should hurry back," Battler said, changing the subject. The other two nodded before they ran after the mother and child.

Only a couple minutes passed before the three got back in the castle. As they were closing the doors, Natsuhi approached them. Her face showed relief when she saw Maria. "Is she alright?" The brunette asked.

"She's fine." Rosa said coldly. Jessica took off with Maria to tell the others.

Natsuhi didn't seem to notice the cold tone. "That's good. When I went to Beatrice's room to ask her if she saw Maria, I found that the lady and her servant were gone! I asked the others if the saw Lady Beatrice, but they said no. They must have left while we looking for Maria." The lady paused a second to think. "They probably thought that we were too busy."

Battler was the first to say something. "Maria said she saw Lady Beatrice outside, so she must of left before we went looking for her." Rosa's once cold look turned into one of guilt.

Natsuhi looked surprised. "Her room was down that hall." She said pointing to the hall on her left. "And there is no other hallways connecting to it until this room. I was down here all day..."

"If Beatrice left before Maria went outside, then you would have seen her." George finished. "Either Maria is lying or Beatrice got out some other way."

Battler turned to Maria, who looked a mix between sad and angry. "If Maria was lying, when why would she have the cloak?" He paused. "Are you sure that there is no other way out? Maybe the lady broke a window or she snuck by you."

"It's possible… But I didn't see anything."

The small group took the time to run back through the halls, making sure all the windows were set in place and not broken. They also checked a couple of the other room that was down the hall, just to make sure that the noble wasn't in there. By the time they were done, Shannon came to inform the four that dinner was ready. Deciding that they were sure the windows were fine, the small group headed towards the dining hall.

The Ushiromiya family was finishing up their main course when Natsuhi told the rest about what happened to Maria, and Beatrice. They were all surprised.

"Your sayin' that Beatrice somehow left without any trace or anybody knowin'?" Hideyoshi repeated.

"Don't forget, she could have slip by Natsuhi." Eva said with a smirk. Natsuhi glared at her.

Nanjo cleared his throat, causing the group to look over that him. "I was with Natsuhi until we found out that Maria went outside. I didn't see anybody go by either."

Rudolf muttered, "That would give Natsuhi an alibi."

Kyrie gave a loud sigh. Most of the people looked over to her, waiting for her to say something. Her hands were crossed and her eyes were closed, as if she was thinking. After a moment, the white haired woman started to talk. "What I don't understand is the why. Knowing how something is done is important, but knowing why is important too. And right now…"

Battler knew she was right. He was thinking the same thing. "Beatrice has no reason for doing what she did." Kyrie gave a nod, looking slightly impressed.

The family continued to eat in silence. They had finished their main course, and were now on to dessert. Maria suddenly piped up. "Is the meal finished?"

"Yeah," Battler said, "just about."

Before the king could ask why, Maria started to sift through her pockets. Bewildered, the group just watched. When she pulled what looked like a letter they froze.

"It can't be…" Natsuhi said

"How is it even possible?" Krauss asked

"The seal…" Rudolf muttered. "That's the family seal."

What caused such surprise and horror was the wax seal on the letter. It was the same exact pattern as the family ring that was passed down from Battler's late grandfather, Kinzo. He was supposed to get it on the day of the ball, which was that day. It was supposed to be locked up and hidden.

Rosa looked at her daughter. "Maria, where did you get that?" She asked slowly.

"Beatrice gave it to me!" She said, oblivious to the reaction of the others. "She told me to be her mes… messen… messenger!" The little girl ripped open the seal and pulled out the paper. She suddenly had a mischievous grin on her face, and her voice was far less cheerful and innocent.

_Dear Ushiromiya family,_

_I am sorry to say that I cannot be the guest of the house anymore. While it was fun being a noble, I must take my spot as a witch. I thank you all for the hospitality you gave me. Unfortunately, the roles guest and host must change._

_Someone before you has sinned. I have taken the liberty on myself to 'cleanse' this person. Because of this sin, people will die. It is only fitting for such filth. Due to the sin, a great many humans in this castle will die. One must pay the price for such crime. No one escapes, all will die._

_However, there is a way for myself to leave. I will eternally and completely abdicate of this right; the right to punish for the crime. If the sin is spoken by the sinner, and apologized for, I will not only leave, but also give back what I took._

_As start, I already have in my custody the "Finger Ring of the Head of the Ushiromiya Family" that indicates that he succeeded the inheritance of the Ushiromiya family. Please, confirm with the wax seal._

_I wish you all the best luck._

_-Beatrice the Golden_

The family just sat there silently for a few moments. Natsuhi was the first to speak up. "This is absurd! What kind of letter is this!?"

"She's probably from a kingdom who wants control of our lands." Eva said calmly.

"Your saying she is threating to kill us for our lands?" George muttered.

Rudolf spoke up, "But how did she get the ring? It was in a locked chest in my chambers." This caused more shock and confusion in the group.

"But… it's not possible. Mom had kept an eye on Beatrice while she was here…" Jessica said.

"That's just it," Battler said, causing everyone to look at him. "You watch her while she was _**here**_. More specifically, while **you knew** she was here. She had the time to take the ring early in the morning, or even yesterday."

Kyrie voiced her thoughts. "That's why she was able to travel here 'in the storm'; Beatrice must have gotten here before it to take the ring."

"It does make sense…" Krauss said.

"Rudolf," Kyrie turned to her husband. "You and I should go check the box."

Kyrie and Rudolf left, leaving everyone else to talk to themselves. Mostly they discussed what kingdoms would want the lands and Beatrice herself. Battler said a few things here and there, but for the most part stayed quite. He was thinking about something else. Why would this person write a letter about witches and sins if they wanted to take the lands? Why would write any letter anything at all? They wouldn't want anyone else to know of it. And if they wanted to kill the family, why would they sent the killer the introduce herself? It seemed very strange…

After a bit Kyrie and Rudolf came back. Rudolf went over to talk to his siblings while Kyrie went to talk to Battler. "So, what do you think of the letter?" She asked.

"It… doesn't make sense. If someone was trying to take are lands, why would they send a letter about death and sins? If they were going to kill all of us, why send a letter at all?" Battler said.

Kyrie laughed. "I have taught you well. You have the right mindset; you're 'flipping the chess board over.'" Her face became serious again. "But I agree. It is strange to send the killer as a guest, make her leave, and then reveal the motives. I don't think a kingdom wanting land would do such."

She leaned in closer to Battler. "I think one of us did it. Someone here wants to become leader. I would be exactly what they wanted to have everyone think that an outsider did it."

Battler did say anything. _'It's very possible, but…'_ He didn't want to blame the people he grew up with and learned to love. It would just be wrong.

"I would watch you back." She said. Before the woman could add anything though, Rudolf came over.

He looked at his wife. "They want to discuss more about business, so you and I have to stay up. The kids, however, should be going to bed." He was right; it was late, and Battler felt tried and confused. He just wanted to rest.

Rudolf turned to Battler. "I have something I want to tell you later after we are done talking, if you are still awake. I don't want to talk about it now but," He paused for a second. "I might be killed tonight."

Kyrie and Battler looked at him surprised. He must be talking about the letter. Is he the 'sinner?' Both of them didn't say anything since he didn't want to talk about it.

Suddenly Maria ran up to Battler with Jessica and George behind her. "Uuu- I want to stay with everyone tonight! Jessica and George said I can. Can you join?"

"I thought with everything happening…" George trailed off, but Battler understood. Maria was taking everything strangely well.

"Well if everyone is joining then how can I say no?" Battler said the little girl. She smile and started to chant 'yay, Battler's joining us!' He quickly waved goodbye to his parents before he was pulled away by Maria.

The Endless Witch gave a scowl as she watch the scene from her God-like view. She was in the Meta World, as Lambdadelta said it. The room was pretty sparse, to the woman's surprise. It only had a simple table and two chairs to go with it. Beatrice sat on one end while the other side was empty. She was told that it would be for her 'opponent.'

"How is it that they don't believe that it is all caused by magic? With the stakes, everyone believed instantly while now everyone it…not." Beatrice asked Lambdadelta who stood next to her.

The short witch looked at her with a grin. "It's because I was helping you before. Now, I'm not allowed to interfere with the chessboard." Her grin widened. "And since you are such a new witch, you don't have the magic to instantly convince someone."

"So in other words you're saying that I have to find a way to deal with it on my own." Beatrice said with a sigh.

"Yup, pretty much."

Beatrice took a sip of her tea. _'This is going to be a bit more challenging than I thought.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The murders are starting next chapter, and I can't follow the murders from Episode 1 (since there is no epitaph and Kinzo is dead). So, if you have any creative murders (and want me to use them), please tell me! I will give you credit you them!<br>**


End file.
